This invention relates to a simple and inexpensive camera that is suitable for use in conjunction with a telescope and, in particular, to a simple camera that is capable of making multiple time exposures without having to be reloaded.
Most cameras that are available for use in conjunction with a telescope are relatively complex and expensive devices which, in most cases, require special mounting fixtures and/or reworking of the instrument to enable the camera to be properly positioned thereupon. As a consequence, the average amateur astronomer, who might otherwise wish to record his celestial observations upon film, finds that he cannot afford to do so. The cruder, less expensive, cameras which are available are equally difficult to mount upon the telescope, are generally hard to place in focus, and typically provide for only one exposure at a time before the camera must be reloaded.